


【斑柱】【柱扉】欲念灰烬

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

如果在错误的时间，遇到那个对的人。  
该怎么办？

尤其，他们的灵魂和肉体都不再完整。

那就让这场火烧却一切吧。  
起码我们的尸骸可以在灰烬中永不分离。

01

“睁开眼。”男人插了一半，觉得有些不是滋味。动了动下身，咕哧咕哧听到了轻微的水声，他略微满意地挑了下眉毛，冷漠地朝着身下的人发出指令。

柱间抖了抖眼皮，睁开一双湿润润的漆黑的眼睛。昏黄的暗橘色灯光下闪着无辜的光。“嗯……”他垂着双眼，发出暗哑的低吟。

他知道自己不是那种天生勾人的货色。但是长时间的重复作业让他不自觉地掌握了，如何去抓挠男人最瘙痒的那个地方。

上方的人的动作果然激烈了起来。柱间仰着头，把脆弱的脖颈送上去，果然对方一口咬了下来，狠狠地抽插了几下之后，腰一挺，将最后一点精液送进底下人的后穴深处。

啵。抽出疲软的阴茎，男人在柱间的大腿内侧擦了擦，意犹未尽地拧了一把。有点点疼，柱间皱着眉扭了下腰，缩紧了身体，若无其事地起身下床，取下床边衣架上的简式浴袍穿上。

“喂，这么冷淡？”男人大咧咧地敞着双腿，点起一根烟。“下次找你弟啊。”

柱间系着带子，头都没有回。“好啊，扉间他技术比我高。”

男人笑了笑。“这幅调调倒是和你弟一模一样。不然真怀疑你们是不是亲兄弟。”他摘下没抽几口的烟丢进垃圾桶，站起来从后面拢住柱间。

柱间很高，起码有一米八五的样子。身材也不算纤瘦。在圈子里算是少见的类型。不过政客里多的是口味古怪的。还有人迷恋斑那种凶残的品种。他也是最近才着对这种身材高大强韧，性子柔和的反差有点兴趣。所以柱间人气算是不温不火。

相比之下他弟弟扉间算是受欢迎的了。肤色白，人也耐操，气质也是清冷的那种。有人曾经还想出高价买回家当养子。不过会里很少有人知道扉间原本的姓氏——千手。不然也不会有人生出那种愚蠢的念头。谁能买得了一个千手回家当小姓？即便他现在已经失去了这个姓氏。只要他体内还流着千手的血，他就得一辈子呆在会里。

男人亲了亲柱间的耳垂。对方温顺地一动不动，耐心地等他最后一点浴火熄灭下去。

他心里顿时又起了点心思。不得不感慨还是上面的人会享受。他要不是傍上了日向二当家的私生女，又趁机坐稳了未来日向继承人身边总秘书的位置，不然也没有这种机会品尝曾经千手本家长子的滋味。

毕竟人拥有了一定权利后，该吃的，该玩的，都差不多尝了个遍。再美的脸，再妖娆的身段，不过是一张皮囊，没多大意思了。

于是有人就开发出了新花样。有什么比操那些矜贵的名门公子更带劲的呢。他们大多从小接受精英教育，气质尊贵，谈吐优雅，身材匀称。更重要的是，一朝一夕间从万人之上的地位，跌落到千人骑万人跨的境地。被羞辱之后的白净脸上染上的屈辱神色，那可比那些专业挨操的贱货带感多了。

男人掐了掐柱间的腰，柔韧的手感让他感觉下身又有些蠢蠢欲动。

至于货源？有的是人挤破了头愿意把亲儿子送过去。一两个人而已，带来的好处是整个家族的。儿子没了，再生就是了。所以每年都有那么几个名门公子再无音讯。从社会上彻底消失。懂的人自然心照不宣地相视一笑。不多时，他们的邮箱就会收到新的隐秘名录。

就好像他，烦躁的时候，总会忍不住一遍一遍刷新邮箱系统。或者干脆盯着以往的名录，回想着之前干过的那些娇滴滴的公子的滋味。

后来就有了这个会。没有人替这个会取名字。知道的人绝口不会提。不知道的人也永远不得知。会里都是各个家族送来的人。有资格送人的，也是有几分实力的，起码是有机会向上爬的；有资格进去享受的，更是名字基本上只出现在保密文件上的人物。

所以他算是沾了日向家族的光。最近日向因为和邻国的黑手党达成了秘密协议，一下子说话底气足了很多，自然有识相的送上会卡。他就是替他主子前来尝个鲜，探个路，回去好汇报人人羡艳的会里到底是番怎样的风景。

千手一族之前也算是有头有脸的，衰落后隐忍了几十年，如今终于重新坐上了政界头把交椅的位置。人人都知道不出意外的话，千手瓦间和千手板间就是下一届政治中心的掌权人。更何况，千手和宇智波的联姻早在年初就登上了头版。政界头两号家族的联合基本上就敲定了未来五十年的权势走向。

不过没人知道风光的背后是什么。就像没人知道瓦间其实是千手家的三子，以及宇智波家族炙手可热的继承人宇智波泉奈，曾经也只是个可有可无的次子罢了。

越是风光的家族，越是需要底下人的支持。关系光靠钱是喂不出来的。尤其顶尖的政客，又有几个缺钱的？

把精心培养的继承人，甘愿送出去，让各位兄弟恣意尝一尝。没有比这个更有诚意的了。这些年，千手和宇智波能稳稳坐上政界前两把交椅，背后少不了扉间和斑在其中「出力」。

男人亲昵地咬了一口柱间的肩膀。柱间的皮肤紧致又柔滑，温烫温烫的，撩拨得他又硬了。“过来。”

柱间闭了闭眼睛，手松开系好的浴衣带子。脸上浮起一个笑，回过头吻上了男人的脸颊。

四十分钟后，柱间掀开浴室的帘子，打算冲个澡就回屋躺一躺。经过某个隔间的时候，听到了里面干呕的声音。他站着等了会儿，等里面的人吐得差不多了，敲了敲门走进去。

“扉间？”他抚上弟弟赤裸的肩膀。上面是一条条斑驳的红色鞭痕。“又是那个刀疤？”

给众多的客人取外号算是他们兄弟之间为数不多的乐趣。

“嗯。”扉间漱了漱口，吐出一口血水。

柱间心疼得帮弟弟的头发顺到他耳朵后面，然后吻了吻他的侧脸。他身后也隐隐作痛，但是比他弟弟要好多了。他弟弟总是遭罪，可惜他什么忙都帮不上。

扉间有些疲惫地把头靠在哥哥肩膀上。他需要休息一下，无论是身体，还是他的心。最近他的指名有些过于多了，其实按照他的级别原本可以拒绝掉一些。但是想想瓦间和板间，他还是咬牙都接了下来。更何况他哥哥都在默默地帮他分担。

他们就这样沉默地依偎了一会儿。哗哗的水声笼罩着这对无言的兄弟。直到斑推开浴室的门，挤进狭小的空间。“喂，让你哥哥清理一下。”斑冷笑着，把柱间拉过去搂到怀里。“他最近有些低烧。”

扉间沉默地点了点头，目送两个人有些踉跄着走出隔间，重新回到喷头下冲洗了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

斑让柱间趴在原本用来按摩的石台上。他特地挑了一间土耳其浴风格的隔间，地方宽敞一些。还有个用来接水的带柄小木盆。

他调了会儿温水。偷空看了眼柱间的情况，果然已经烧得有些迷迷糊糊了。手里的盆接了六七分，斑颠了颠感觉差不多了，走过去抚上柱间凹陷的侧腰。

“柱间？别睡，待会儿再睡。”他嘴里轻声哄着。右手朝柱间红肿的后穴探过去。

柱间闭着眼睛，鼻腔里发出微弱的气音。斑微凉的手指缓慢地挤进有些被使用过度的后穴。圆润的指甲撑开火烫的穴肉往里面伸，刮擦着敏感的壁肉，试图将里面积存的精液抠挖出来。

斑不紧不慢地做着清理工作。柱间不是个细心的人，来到这里之后更是放任自己的身体。他不像他的弟弟，能够克服对自己身体的厌恶，把身体当做工具一样细心调养呵护。所以不知道什么时候起，柱间的清理工作就变成了他的日常任务。

柱间蜷起左腿翻了个身，仰躺着睁开了一双黑漆漆的眼睛，慵懒地像要滴出水来，脸颊红红的。斑感到心里被轻轻抓了一下。

毕竟这里的客人是来寻乐的，不是来服务的。基本上也不太会照顾侍者的感受。柱间的客人大多相中了他绵软的性子和矫健柔韧的身体，享受的时候就免不了又掐又咬。柱间对于这种粗暴的侵犯总是适应不了，自然也得不到任何快感。

斑俯下身闭着眼吻了上去，右手快速地来回抽插了几下，确认了下柱间的状态，便将硬挺了很久的性器缓慢推进了艳红色的穴口。

逐渐被填充的酥麻感让柱间情不自禁扬起脖子。他有些想让斑快一点，又不太好意思开口。明明工作的时候，什么话没有说过，什么姿势没有摆过。但是面对斑的时候，他不知道为什么就是放不开。

斑细细吻着柱间的脖颈，这里留着一个赤红色的牙印，他一下一下舔弄着，下身缓缓插到最深，感受着柱间紧致火热的后穴缠绵地绞着他的性器。再抽出来一些，不疾不徐地操着那张淌着淫液的袒露着的小口。

与其说是情事，不如说是一场放松。  
不带任何思考的，追寻着本能抚慰着彼此。

柱间的双臂缓缓攀上了斑精悍的肩背，指甲不自觉地掐住了斑布满汗水的肩膀。斑温柔的操干有节奏地碾开分合的湿滑穴肉，被一路刺激的敏感点激起一阵阵电流般的快感，从尾椎一路传到全身。

他喘息着浴间里的白色湿气，双腿无力地敞着，迷蒙的眼中不知不觉溢出了透明的泪，和额头上的汗混在一起滑落进漆黑的发丝间。

斑扶起柱间的右腿，用力干进后穴深处来回快速地抽插了几下，看着柱间低哑地呻吟了几声，挺立的阴茎吐出一滩稀薄的精液，溅到紧绷的小腹上缓缓滑了下去。

他猛地抽出自己的性器，有些凶狠地掐住柱间的喉咙，左手用力撸动几下，闭着眼射到了柱间的小腹上。白色的精液搅合在一起，慢慢地交融，斑忍不住用手抹了一把，然后擦到柱间的脸上。

柱间的眼角还残留着情欲的红，他朝斑笑了笑，伸出舌头舔了一下。斑觉得下腹一紧，抬手就将旁边盆里的水泼到柱间小腹上，将上面的淫液冲了个干净。

“快点洗干净，早点回房。”斑有些恼怒地拍了下柱间的大腿。这个人总是这幅样子。早晨在走廊相遇的时候冲他笑，生病的时候也笑，就算是被操了个半死，神志不清的时候认出他来，也对他笑。

要是不想笑，就别笑了。  
斑很多次都想开口。

后来想想又算了。  
能在这里活下来的人，又有几个是真的能笑出来。

笑不出来，就真的不笑了吗。  
一副身体如果长时间不笑，就真的会忘记怎么去笑了。  
就像之前住他们隔壁的蝎，迪达拉死后，他就再也没笑过。

头两年，柱间的性子要是没有他弟弟护着，估计真的熬不过。他其实心里是感谢扉间的。当年千手原本只想送一个人进来。柱间一开始就是被放弃了的那个，冷静狡猾的扉间才是被精心培养的继承人。估计千手佛间死都没有料到，扉间会甘愿放弃那个位子去陪他的大哥。这也是他最恨扉间的地方。柱间始终都对他弟弟的决定怀着愧疚。平日里对扉间的依赖经常让他都觉得牙根都发酸。

有什么办法呢。  
多个人照顾柱间，总比少个人要好。

斑扯了块浴巾，把柱间整个人包起来，按了按吸掉水分。又拢了拢他湿掉的长发，用小一点的浴巾裹起来，然后把人提出浴室。

回到房间，柱间倒上床就没有动静了。斑摸了摸他的额头，熟门熟路地打开抽屉第二格，压了两片药，将柱间扶起来。

“喂，喝药。”他拍拍柱间的脸颊，被水汽熏得软嘟嘟的。

柱间闭着眼睛乖顺地张开嘴。斑有些被气笑了，他把药片塞进柱间嘴里，然后抓着他的双手按在水杯两侧，托着他的手让他自己喝。

终于折腾完了。斑舒了口气，感觉有点重新回到了小时候照顾泉奈的日子。他瞥了眼床上已经熟睡的人，走出卧室敲开了隔壁间的房门。

“什么事？”扉间擦着头发开了门，一脸的不耐烦。

斑冷着脸扔过去一板药。

扉间抬手接过，凑合着走廊的灯光瞟了眼成分，便打算合上门。

斑磨了磨牙，用手抵住门，冷笑着：“不说声谢谢？”

扉间脸上堆起职业性的假笑：“谢了。”

斑定定地看了几秒钟，突然觉得没什么意思。“反正你自己懂，别让你哥操心。”

扉间又恢复了冰冷的神情，移开了视线，半张脸藏在房内的阴影里：“我哥他有你呢。”说完砰地关上了房门。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天。

天蒙蒙亮，斑擦着脸颊上留下来的水滴，慢慢往餐厅走。说是餐厅更像一个个小休息室，大部分人领了喜欢吃的，就会习惯性地去自己常去的那一个隔间。会里的人虽然也不在乎这方面的隐私了，但是起码，还是为彼此保留那么一点点界限和私人空间。

他走路姿势还有点别扭。刚才的老头子算是他的常客，很清楚怎么对付自己这种软硬不吃的类型。他也知道自己的天性并不是很适应这种勾当。好在宇智波一族遗传的脸和身段够艳够妖，能稍微弥补一点他在表演和伪装上的缺陷。

斑取了份稀粥，犹豫了下，又往里面洒了点鱼松。他需要补充点盐分。

宇智波的眼睛是最漂亮的。所有的人体收藏家都清楚这一点。因此当年宇智波还是个小家族的时候，为了避免全族都沦为标本，便识相地将族人的眼睛主动作为自家的筹码和上面的人交易。

只不过，就算是现在也没多大区别罢了。斑用长发遮住嘲讽的冷笑。

他的指名大多来自趣味古朴的老派一系。最常见的玩法，便是深夜，在和式房间或者和式庭院内，就着月光欣赏鲜红的写轮眼，雪白矫健的躯体以及冷硬的性子在崩溃后的表情。

斑端着粥，拐向那个他和千手兄弟共用的休息室。平时他们不是呆在自己卧室，就是呆在这个狭窄的休息室。或者是在会客以及去会客的路上。

自从他和柱间的关系暴露后，客人又多了不少折磨人的手段。当然多亏他还挂着宇智波这个姓氏的名头，基本上没有人敢留下无法挽回的伤痕，这也是会里暗默的规矩。那也仅限于外伤罢了，越是老派的人越是懂得琢磨那些精巧的玩意儿和手段。他们有的是办法怎么不留痕迹地玩弄一个无法反抗的玩偶。

斑推开门，里面两个人同时抬起头来看他。扉间依旧是那副死人脸，面前放着一碟煎鱼，一碗味噌汤，手里端着碗饭。柱间黏糊糊地靠在扉间肩膀上，看上去精神还不太好，偶尔吃一口弟弟喂过来的菜。

斑对于这对兄弟腻人的相处模式已经见惯不惯，抬脚在他们对面坐下，把左臂搁在屈起的左膝上，免得身后的伤口被压得太厉害。

扉间的口味和他曾经的父亲一样沉闷又古板。斑有时候想，这是不是他一直看不惯扉间的原因？好歹扉间作息和他的口味一样刻板而规律，连带着柱间也跟着早睡早起，乖乖吃早餐。这大概是他对扉间最满意的地方。

“斑，你来啦。”柱间掀开眼，冲着斑笑了笑。柔顺的长发黑色披散着，雾蒙蒙的眼睛里泛着水汽，像只误入森林深处的幼鹿。稚嫩又纯粹。

斑心里发狠地拧断了一双竹筷。

这个人在他最开始遇到的时候，就是这幅样子。在脏污纳垢盘根错节的大家族里，简直就是个闪闪发光的异类。他当时就是多了看眼这双无辜的黑漆漆的眼睛，就忍不住又看了一眼。然后再也没能放下。

柱间看着斑对他勾了勾手指，懒洋洋地起身往斑身边挪过去。弟弟的肩头被他靠得热乎乎的，离开后脸颊居然觉得有些凉飕飕，他忍不住窝在弟弟颈窝里又蹭了几下，然后慢吞吞地朝饭桌对面爬过去。

扉间这两天心情不大好。柱间心里嘀咕着。他原本就不爱说话，最近更是几乎一言不发。柱间小心地偷眼看了看弟弟的脸色，似乎和往常也没太大差别，他略微放心了些。

蹭到斑身边坐下，趴在有些凉的木桌上，侧过脸去看斑右手端着粥一口一口喝。柱间心里有些偷笑。斑总是嘴上嫌弃扉间像个老头子，倒是没发觉自己也是活脱脱一副老年人的样子吗。

斑偏过头，看柱间又开始傻笑，手伸过去捏了捏他的脸颊。看着他吃痛地皱起眉，松开手后，小麦色的皮肤上留下浅色的红印。斑顿时觉得有点渴，他低头又喝了口粥。但是丝毫没有滋润到他心里那道干涸的裂谷。

“待会陪我睡会儿。”斑喝完了粥，把黑色的瓷碗放回木桌。柱间埋着头一动不动。“好啊。”衣袖里传出闷闷的声音。

斑用湿手巾擦了擦嘴，随手拿来一本杂志打算缓一缓。他和柱间肠胃都不大好。这也是会里人的通病，都不太在乎吃这方面的。很多人就是随便塞一些凑合着过。能像扉间那种强迫自己一日三餐按部就班吃的人，他似乎只见过之前的某个日向分家的小鬼。不过后来也没了音讯。

反正调养得再好又能怎么样，又出不去这个鬼地方。这约莫是所有正常人的考量。

斑翻开杂志的第一页，右手习惯性地抚上柱间的背，一下一下顺着从上往下摸。柱间舒展了点身体，鼻腔里发出满意的哼声。

斑的脸上带了点笑意，抬头去看了眼对面的人。扉间今天这顿早饭吃得格外有些慢。他暗忖。

“喂，看什么呢。”斑伸出手，在对面端着饭碗走神的人眼前晃了晃。他面前的鱼只吃了一半，汤早就凉了。

扉间梦如初醒般回过神，朝斑丢过去一个冷淡的眼神。他心里确实有些放不下的事情。

收拾好碗筷起身的时候，扉间看了看对面趴在木桌上舒服得快要睡过去的哥哥，脸上的冷漠柔和了几分。他有些无奈地叹了口气，朝斑点点头，便端着碗筷匆匆走出了休息室。


	4. Chapter 4

柱间是在半梦半醒里被揪起来的。斑知道他最近睡得沉，揪着他的耳朵。他醒之前还窝在斑的怀里，背贴着斑的胸膛，斑微凉的体温让他似乎置身在七月末的仲夏夜。

他那时候还叫千手柱间，会看着院子里一点一点的萤火虫傻笑，还不知道自己未来的命运，还会搂过身边弟弟，逼着他和自己一起捉。

那些虫子过了一晚都死了，那时的他以为扉间眼里的悲伤是因为萤火虫的短寿。后来他就再也不敢去捉弄那些无辜的小生灵。直到某天，他彻底坠入深渊。才知道弟弟早就知道终有一天，他们兄弟将面临一次诀别。才知道他的弟弟，已经在他不知道的时候，下决心和他一起坠入深渊。

柱间晕乎乎地起身，按掉了通讯器尖锐的警报。他有了临时的指名。不多见，倒也不稀奇。

他俯下身和斑交换了一个短暂的干燥的吻。斑的嘴唇很薄，因为不爱喝水，经常干得裂开。他昨晚应该不容易，不然也不会抱着自己睡了整整一个白天。睡眠对他们来说是奢侈的休养，无论是肉体上还是精神意义上。

他曾经花了很久时间才能在这个地方入睡。又花了更久的时间，学会如何在噩梦中及时挣扎着醒来。

那时的他无数次在梦醒后，看着身边安静地闭着眼睛的弟弟，有种想要伸手过去掐住弟弟脖子的欲望。他知道扉间是为了什么还逼着自己活着。一大部分是为了自己，一小部分，是为了外面的两个弟弟。

他真的不想让扉间这样下去了。他不知道用什么词来形容这样的日子。他摸着弟弟肩头的伤，脸颊的伤，浑身都是伤。还有他摸不到的那些伤口。那些灵魂上的伤口。

就这样在睡梦中送扉间去那个世界吧，然后他也能马上赶过去。这样他们就都能解脱。

他实验了很久，怎么才能没有痛苦地离开这个世界。答案是没有。会里有充足地经验对付他们这类人。他既没有趁手的工具，也没有面对弟弟濒死时痛苦神情的勇气。

更何况每次扉间总会在他的凝视中及时睁开眼，无言地握住他伸过去的，悬在半空的手。“睡吧。”弟弟依旧是这样一句话。他只好重新躺下去。还好他们的手重新握到了一起。他的梦里，他们的手总是差那么一点点，终究没能握在一起。

再后来，他遇到了斑。一开始，他们只是在会客途中擦肩而过。斑眼里的冷漠和坚定，和扉间有那么几分像的感觉。他习惯性地冲着斑笑笑。

之后斑似乎理所当然地介入了他的生活。扉间一开始有些警惕，后来也明白了斑的本性，就不再多管。斑是个非常非常温柔的人，有点像一只漆黑的凶猛的野兽，却会温顺地低下头，舔舐你的掌心。

柱间无数次庆幸上天让自己遇到这个人。尽管他早就不相信世界上有神明的存在。如果不是斑，或许他和扉间的坟头已经开满了花。

斑是他的最后的栖身沼泽。

柱间披上了简易浴袍，留恋地看了眼床上沉睡的人，他的长发凌乱地扫在枕边，像一只匍匐着的受伤的狼。他从来没问过斑为什么会进到会里。斑看来也没有要说的意思。

来到这里的人，基本上都放弃了人生，去换取一些别人看来根本无所谓的东西。就好像扉间，只是为了陪他，就放弃了自己的姓氏。那大约是一个人内心最深的底线，不是能够轻易说出口的对自己的一种誓言。随意的窥伺是一种轻慢的侮辱。

柱间关上灯，斑的身影在他视线里陡然消失。他轻轻掩上门，朝着通讯器上显示的房间号快步走去。他还有十分钟。

此时的他还不知道，这一天就是这场灾难的开端。

不，早在他深眠的时候，灾难就悄无声息地降临了。他此刻一无所知地拢了拢衣袖，心里还在回想着刚才和斑相拥而眠的温暖感觉。却不知道，他和他的弟弟的命运，已经无可避免地走向毁灭和终结。

后来他回忆起这些往事的时候，他无数次设想，如果他当时能够做些什么，或者不做些什么，他们三个人的命运，是不是能有些改变。

他想不到。

现实就是那样，无可更改。他之后拼命看了很多书。书上说，人要学会接受。要试着去承认，这已经是最好的结局。

他默默地流下泪。他不要最好的结局，他只要他的弟弟回来。后来他就不看书了。写书的人是站在日光普照的山崖之巅的飞鸟，不懂得挣扎在丛林深处的草食动物的奢望。

柱间推开门，门内的光线很暗，阴影逐步吞噬着他的手臂和脸庞。他还没完全跨进门，黑暗中四面八方伸过来的手将他按在地上，扯掉他的衣衫，拖着他将他锁在了冰冷的性具上。做完这一切，那些人悄然无声地退了出去。

柱间尽量放松着自己，以免被对方粗暴的手脚误伤。被安排好后，他动了动身体，双手被锁死了，整个人半跪着，不算太舒服。他不是很喜欢被后入，不过也没什么挑选的余地了。

他心里琢磨着这些乱七八糟的心思，分散着自己潜意识的恐惧。直到他抬起头，有一张熟悉又陌生的脸居高临下地望着他。他身后不远处，某个人被铐着的人垂着头一动不动。白色的发梢似乎在轻微地颤抖着。

是扉间。

柱间睁大了眼睛，他重新抬头看向身前的那个人。  
“……板间？”


	5. Chapter 5

板间抓住柱间的长发，把他的脸提起来凑近看了看：“哟，柱间。你看起来过得挺滋润啊。”

柱间怔怔地看着他的四弟。这个弟弟从来没喊过他哥哥。他被板间强行扭开嘴，炽热的阴茎猛地插到了底，他痛苦地弓起身，抑制着本能的呕吐反应。上方的人动了几下，已经来回缓慢地抽插了起来。

“哥。”板间笑着回过头。“不对，现在应该叫你扉间对吧。”他低头看向紧紧闭着眼睛的柱间，一挺身，感受着温热湿润的口腔柔顺地包裹自己的性器，以及柱间压抑的呻吟和颤抖。

“看看你护着的是个什么玩意儿。”板间拍了拍柱间的侧脸。“哥，你真傻。”

扉间终于动了动，他被镣铐锁住的手臂带起哗啦一阵金属的脆响。“板间。”他沙哑地开口。

其实他已经不知道该说什么好。

板间对他的心思他不是不知道，板间对柱间的厌恶更是从小就表露得明明白白。毕竟很小的时候，他们兄弟三人就被告知，他们的「大哥」，并不是真正的大哥。只是某一天用来送出去的低贱物品。只有他傻乎乎的大哥从来没有发觉过这件事。

他始终以为板间对他的感情，只不过是弟弟对哥哥一种依赖和占有，有点像他对柱间那样。他确实也在柱间身上花了很多心思，以至于有些忽略了底下两个弟弟的成长。

等他回过神来，他的两个弟弟已经长大了，他和柱间同时被送走的那天，他已经有些看不懂板间深黑色的眼底的感情。

现在他知道了。

尽管之前，他收到了消息。板间力压瓦间，得到了大多数长老的支持，成为了千手一族的第一顺位继承人。那时候他就觉得有些不对劲了。他心里的那个板间并不是一个贪图权势的性子。不然他也不会放心把外面的族务全托付给半大的弟弟，自己孤身一人追着柱间扎入这个有来无回的深渊。

怎么办。

他傍晚的时候被临时传唤过来，以为只是一单普通的客人。被取下眼罩后，眼前是他久别的四弟。板间微笑着和他交代族内的情况，问他后不后悔。他警惕着，什么都没有回答。他没办法回应板间的感情，更没办法改变如今的现状。

对于板间“同意杀了柱间就让你回去”的提议，他只能用沉默拒绝。不是不知道板间说服长老们同意这种要求花了多大功夫。只是他也已经回不去了。

沉默中板间拨通了通讯器，吩咐着让人把柱间派来。

他解释过，恳求过，阻拦过，最后只能眼睁睁地看着板间一下一下按着通讯器的按钮。“我会让你后悔。哥。”通讯器里响起接通中的信号音。

他的心彻底凉透了下来。他现在已经不是板间的对手。他第一次有种逃无可逃的绝望。

“等我得到了一切。我就会来接你。”

柱间跪在地上，咳得满脸通红。板间将一部分精液射在了他的脸上，他有些睁不开眼。“扉间，扉间你还好吗？”他轻声喊着他的弟弟，希望能得到一些回应。他知道他不该在板间面前喊这个名字。但是扉间看起来很不好，他看起来快死了。恐惧将他整个灵魂钉在墙上。

他除了喊扉间的名字之外什么都做不了。

板间冷笑一声，右手抓着柱间的头发用力一扯，让他沾满精液的淫荡面孔暴露在惨淡昏暗的灯光下。“扉间。抬头看。”他踢了柱间腹部一脚，让他发出悲惨的低吟，去提醒不远处那个始终垂着头的人。“我让你抬起头来看。”

扉间咬着牙，抬起头看向他的四弟。他的弟弟狰狞地笑着，手底下是他哥哥扭曲的面孔。他的眼睛已变得血红，灼热的泪让他的视线变得模糊。但是哥哥温润的黑色眼瞳，始终清晰地倒映在他的眼帘。

即便粘稠的精液还糊在他的眼睫上，但是那双眼睛始终不带一点仇恨，在惨白的灯光下泛着纯净柔和的水光。什么都无法玷污那双眼睛。

扉间觉得浑身的颤抖慢慢平息下来。“够了，板间。”他静静地开口。“柱间他什么都不知道。”他小心地斟酌着用词。“你不满的那个人始终是我。”

“是吗。”板间笑了笑，绕到柱间身后，随后顺起一个假阳具用力顶进柱间沉睡的后穴。“我怎么觉得还不够。”

柱间咬着牙，额头滴落下冷汗。身后的剧痛并不陌生，他竭力放松自己去接纳身后的巨物。但是他的双腿不自觉地颤抖起来。

板间插了几下，将沾满血丝的阳具扔到一边，撩起衣服的下摆把重新坚挺的阴茎插进身下那张还未来得及缩拢的穴口。他掐着柱间的腰，顶到最深处，感受着滚烫湿软的穴肉贪婪地吮吸着，眼里欣赏着他二哥复杂又绝望的眼神，多年来压抑着的愤怒和仇恨仿佛终于宣泄出了那么一点。

安静的室内响起了隐约的水声。柱间绷紧了整个身体抵抗着身后人粗暴的侵犯。

“我觉得你说的很对。哥。”猛地干到底，一下下用力操干着那张下贱的小穴。板间喘息着发出舒爽的叹息。“我确实对你一直很不满。”他拔出自己湿淋淋的阴茎，拍了一下柱间的侧臀。用手指捅了捅被操开后微微张合的肛穴，淌着欲液的红肿穴肉颤抖着闪着淫靡的光。

板间嫌恶地将手上的粘液抹在了柱间的腰上。又顺手拿起一个新的粗大假阳具捅进那张不知满足的穴口。刚好卡死在柔嫩肛穴的最外圈，艳红色的穴肉被撑到极致，没有一丝褶皱。

柱间始终没有发出一点声音。

板间冷着脸，挺着还没有尽兴的性器，走向无言看着这一切的那个人。“哥，你既然清楚。那是不是应该表示点什么。”他恶意地将沾着淫液和血丝的阴茎蹭到他二哥的脸颊上。

扉间没有动。

板间甩手扇过去一个耳光。“你还以为你是曾经那个千手扉间吗。”他仔细端详了一下他二哥苍白脸颊上浮起的红色指痕，起身坐到宽阔的木纹座椅上，温和笑了笑。那个笑和他当年叱咤政界的二哥几乎一模一样。但他的话里不含有一丝温度。“过来，让我看看你这几年到底学了点什么。”

室内重新恢复了安静，不久后又响起了隐约的水声。


	6. Chapter 6

柱间轻轻地抚着弟弟失去血色的脸庞。他半跪坐在弟弟身边，右手托着弟弟冰冷的手，输液管里透明的液体无声地流淌进青色的血管，带走最后一点体温。

他知道弟弟没事，起码身体上没有大事。这么多年撑下来了，相比之前那些客人，板间的手段几乎称得上稚嫩。扉间的身体也早就习惯了这种程度上的折磨。

但是他还是逼着会里的医生给扉间打了点滴，即便他知道，那只透明的大玻璃瓶里，只是一堆安慰性质的化学溶液。

他俯下身，把头埋进弟弟的颈窝。他常呆的那个位置。鼻尖里萦绕着淡淡的腥气和血味，他还没来得及帮弟弟仔细擦洗一下。

几个小时前，板间发泄够了，搂着扉间喃喃地说着那些陈年旧事。他一会儿笑得甜蜜，一会儿凄婉地悲泣，一会儿冲着他怒吼，眼里是毫不掩饰的嫉恨。

柱间苦笑了一下，眼角沁出一滴泪，很快被扉间身上柔软的病服吸走了。如果不是他，扉间根本不用遭这种罪。扉间从一开始，就是在阳光下降生的。根本不应该和他一起呆在这座永无天日的牢笼。

直到板间发现扉间一直没有动静，才慌了手脚。他抱着昏过去的扉间哭得像个孩子。一点都不像那个顶着族规，和众多长老肃声谈判的千手四子。一点都没了蹂躏亲大哥，对付亲三哥的时候冷厉残忍的模样。

柱间几乎产生了一种奇妙的错觉。高烧让他的思维和视线都变得模糊，眼前的那个人，似乎还是当年恶狠狠地盯着他的，那个幼小的四弟。

他整颗心都被拎到了悬崖边，跪在那里试图挣脱身上的枷锁，哑着嗓子让板间快点去叫医生。板间噙着泪，吼着让他闭嘴。

“要不是你，我哥怎么会变成现在这个样子。”  
“柱间，我总有一天要让你生不如死。”  
“你等着。”

板间的话一直在耳边挥散不去，柱间浑身开始颤抖。他意识到自己的右手还托着扉间打着点滴的手，马上逼着自己冷静下来。

他其实一点都不怕板间的报复。

他已经生不如死了，一点都不在乎这样永无尽头的日子，能如何再变得黑暗一些。

他甚至隐隐期待，能去承受一些来自审判的痛。这样说不定能体会一点点，扉间当年剔骨般的痛，扉间现在剜心般的痛，以及扉间伤痕累累灵魂上的撕裂碎痕。

他趴在扉间的胸口，不愿意让眼里涌出的泪真的滚落到脸上。那是代表孱弱，无能的泪。他这个大哥，从来没有尽到过一分守护的义务。只是连累他的弟弟和他一起受苦。

当斑拖着疲惫的身躯拉开和式医务隔间的拉门，看到的就是柱间刚抬起头，头发乱糟糟的，鼻头通红，呆愣愣地望着他。

他睁开眼睛的时候，就有些不好的预感。柱间去的时间太久了。等他探听完一些消息，才知道千手家已经变了天。当然一般人都不是很清楚千手家几个兄弟之间的关系，所以无论是千手瓦间还是千手板间当继承人，对他们来说都没什么区别。

只是扉间这下惨了，连带着柱间也不会好过。斑心里一阵烦躁不安。他勉强能在会里保全自己的一席之地，也能照顾着柱间一些，起码让他免遭一些非人的折磨，却无法和外面将要只手遮天的千手板间抗争。柱间注定放不下他弟弟，那他就不得不承受板间的报复。

不过当柱间黑润润的眼眸凄哀地看向他的时候，一瞬间那些烦扰思绪都消失了。他的世界归为最原始的安静。他快步走过去，看着柱间无助地用视线追着他的眼睛。他在冰凉的榻榻米上跪下来，把柱间揽进怀里。

“没事的。”他知道这种话是多余。但是对于他们这些人来说，熟悉的声音本身就是一种安慰。

“我知道。”柱间倔强地用带着鼻音的声音回道。

斑放开柱间，俯下身去检查扉间的状况。他知道扉间一直身体很不好。不是得了什么疾病，而是精神上的问题。扉间让他瞒着柱间，他想都没想就答应了。其实就算扉间不特意叮嘱，他也不会主动告诉柱间这种事。

这是他和扉间两个人之间唯一的默契。

他一直暗地里托人弄些精神方面的药物来。没办法，会里的医生只负责生理方面的问题。毕竟会里的人精神上或多或少都有点毛病。只要不碍着接客，也没什么治疗的必要。

他自己也随便看了点书，勉强当半个医生暗中观察扉间的病情。毕竟要是让扉间出了什么事情，他哥估计也不行了。

斑叹了口气。重新抬头看向柱间。柱间的眼里已经没了泪光，就那样静静地看着他，那是一种难以言喻的眼神。

到了现在这个地步。那双干净的眼睛里依旧没有染上一点愤恨，没有透着一丝仇怨。它似乎接受了一切，包容了一切。里面烧透了的绝望却没有剩下一点点烟灰。像一泊沉静的湖水，闪动着微光的镜面上没有一颗尘埃。

“柱间？”斑迟疑着开口。你是不是……知道了？

“嘘，扉间睡着呢。”柱间的脸上浮起一个浅淡的笑。“你陪下他，我去弄点吃的。”他按着斑的肩膀有些摇晃着起身，合上拉门的时候错开了斑担忧的视线。


	7. Chapter 7

柱间心不在焉地和斑坐在榻榻米上，沉默地分着吃晚餐。床上传来微弱的呻吟。柱间丢下手里的餐包扑到弟弟身上：“扉间？扉间，你醒了吗？”他如愿地看到弟弟睁开眼睛。那双赤红色的眼睛似乎永远维持着三分清醒。

斑扯过一边的湿餐巾擦了擦手，又把柱间的手捉过来，把他沾着面包屑的油腻指尖擦干净。接着用力一拎把扉间提着坐起来。

扉间弯着腰，右手抵着额头咳嗽了几声：“我睡了多久了？”

柱间悄悄地背过身擦了擦泪，转过头满脸都是欣喜的笑：“没多久。你感觉怎么样？”

扉间朝他哥哥点点头：“没事。”看着他哥哥喜悦的眼底隐约的一丝忧虑，又补充道。“我心里有数。”他不留痕迹地看了斑一眼。

斑双臂抱在胸前，会意地回道：“大概五个小时。现在是凌晨两点。”

他知道扉间心里又开始合计一些事情。他之前就很坦诚地和扉间提议过：你再继续操心下去，迟早会把自己累死。扉间冷冷清清地告诉他：这不关你的事。而且，他不那点操心，他和他哥才有可能死得不明不白。

那时候他还觉得，千手一族是不是基因上出了什么问题。有柱间这个和政治世家格格不入例子在先，然后他弟弟扉间又是强迫症加思虑过度，甚至有那么点被害妄想症的意思。如今他接触到了千手板间的真面目，总算有点理解了扉间过虑的缘由。不过他也越发肯定，千手一族的基因肯定存在着严重的缺陷。

不然怎么一个一个，都是疯子。

不过想想自己家里的情况，斑自嘲地笑笑。或许他还真没资格说千手一族。他同父异母的亲弟弟宇智波泉奈疯起来，不是一两条人命那么简单。或许终有一天，自己的命也不得不交到他手上。

但是起码他现在还活着。

还和柱间互相搀扶着，在这座缓慢下沉的孤岛上活着。

这座孤岛上的日子每一天都是黑的，只有柱间的笑，像一道隐隐约约的透亮的光，柔柔地点亮了漆黑深夜的一角。他和扉间小心地拢着这道光，汲取着些微的温度，不知道这只天真的萤火虫，什么时候会熄灭死去。

绝望的尽头，生出了一朵名为希望的花。

随时都会凋零的花，并不会让注定走向毁灭的未来有任何改变。却能让人在低头垂怜地触碰它的花瓣的时候，暂时忘却自己的身处之地。犹如永夜中一颗闪烁的星光，能照亮一晚的安稳梦境。

扉间随手拔掉针头，这种东西除了稀释他的体液和体温之外，毫无用处。他撑起身，固执地想回房。这个和式医务休息隔间飘荡着熟悉的消毒药水的气味，还有他更熟悉的，无数个曾经在这里躺着，恨不得就这样死去的怨魂残留下的阴郁气息。

他当初就是在这里送走了迪达拉。那个到死都想亲眼看一看，空中的云朵之上是什么风景的孩子。死的时候只有十九岁。

扉间从来没见过那么痴爱画画的人。恨不得蘸着自己的血，在铺开的世界画卷上，用他的灵魂描绘心中的光影。迪达拉画完一幅，就烧掉一幅。他说他要画出最完美的云上风景。可惜一直到死的那一天，他也没留下一幅凝结着他心血的完美画卷。

后来蝎不再写一个字，却捡起了迪达拉的画笔。他画了很多天空。云朵之上是灿烈的阳光，给每片云都镀上金红的边。每朵云上都是天使拨弄着竖琴在清唱至美的赞歌。

但是蝎也从来没有看到过云朵之上的风景。  
所以他始终没能挑出一幅画，来烧在迪达拉的坟头作为祭奠。

蝎还活着，但是他的萤火虫已经死了。这样的人还算活着吗？扉间不知道，但是他的萤火虫还扑棱着翅膀，顽强地不肯死去。所以他必须活着。

柱间皱着眉头扶着扉间回了他自己的房间，替他掖了掖被子，趴在床边不肯走。斑劝了几句，总算哄着柱间去睡了会儿。他自己也有些支持不住地在扉间床边阖眼休息。心里还模糊地惦记着，待会儿得查一查扉间的柜子里少了哪些药。

这个人自制归自制，但是对自己下手的时候，从来不留情面。天知道他为了能表面上糊弄过他哥，背地里吃的什么药，用的什么剂量。

结果他靠了没多久，柱间揉着眼睛又过来了，说他睡不安稳，还是在扉间这里更让他安心点。斑只好起身又弄了床被子，让柱间在扉间旁边躺下。

他临走的时候，还特地看了一眼。柱间伸出右臂环着他的弟弟，脸埋在他弟弟的颈窝，像一只柔软的小兽蜷缩在自家温暖的巢穴。他们颜色迥异的发丝交缠在一起，呼吸声都轻浅地几乎听不见。

这个房间没有窗户，走廊上昏暗的灯光透进来，给这对兄弟的睡颜披上静谧的微光。仿佛天使在温柔地凝视被遗落的一片白羽。

斑突然觉得，如果时光能永远定格在这一瞬间，其实也很不错。

他只要能这样站着，沐浴着惨淡的光，作为永远守护这对兄弟的清醒者。未尝不是一个美好的结局。

他后来回忆起自己曾经的奢望，却只余苦笑。不知道是不是当初上帝聆听到了他心中的祈祷，却恶意地篡改了他的愿望。

他的确如愿以偿地成为了那个永远清醒者，守护着这对兄弟的人。但是他偶尔会恨不得，就让那场大火将他们三个人彻底葬送。这样起码他们尸骸的灰烬可以交糅混杂在一起，永远永远不再分离。


	8. Chapter 8

柱间是在直觉中惊醒的。

梦里有人在向他求救。是谁？他想不起来。一片漆黑中他什么都看不见，只能一边回应着，一边跌跌撞撞地四处摸索。但当他拾起那只冰冷的手，一切都沉寂了下来。朦胧的光晕点点亮起，冷白的尸体从清澈的湖水中浮起来。

柱间猛地睁开眼，他的眼瞳还在梦境里颤抖。他剧烈地喘着气，背后浸透了冷汗，过了好一会儿才找回指尖的知觉。

扉间。梦里的最后一幕，他的弟弟在闪动的光晕下，惨白着一张脸，没有呼吸，没有温度，仿佛一经触碰就会破碎。柱间扯掉缠在身上的湿冷的被子，抬手扭开了床头的灯。

滴答。清亮的白光刷地射向四面八方，似乎驱散了一些噩梦残留的阴郁气息。柱间舒了口气，侧过头去看扉间的情况。他屏住了呼吸。

扉间背对着他安静地卧着。像婴儿一样蜷着身体，头埋得低低的。薄被半盖在他身上，仿佛在熟睡。

但是柱间知道，扉间醒着。他无声地伸出手想去触碰弟弟的背，快要碰到的时候，弟弟浑身颤抖了一下。他的手就这样停留在空中，再也无法寸进半分。

“扉间，你还好吗？”柱间柔声开口。他的声音在湿漉漉的微凉空气里回荡。

“扉间？”柱间有些着急地起身挪过去。“你不舒服？”他的右手不自觉地抚上弟弟赤裸的右肩。手掌下的皮肤和他梦里的一样凉得彻骨。

“……没事。”对面掠过来暗哑的一句话，轻飘飘地扫过他的耳尖。柱间狠了狠心，伸手就想把弟弟掀过来。但是弟弟僵着身子不肯动。

“那你让我看看。”柱间焦急地跪坐在弟弟身后，探出身去看弟弟脸。弟弟双臂交叉，发白的十指紧紧扣着手臂，低着头看不清神情。“别，求你……”泄出的半句话末尾只剩下压抑的气音。

“不，你让我看看。我不走。”柱间恨自己话里的颤抖。他用力地掰开弟弟战栗的手指，扯开他试图合拢的双臂，用体重压制着他弟弟的挣扎。

然后他看见扉间紧紧闭着眼，被冷汗打湿的发尖一绺绺黏在额头，双唇被咬得全是血。

他突然间就冷静了下来。

他俯下身，温柔地将弟弟圈在怀里，将他的头按在自己颈窝，。“别怕。”他轻声开口。“难受你就咬我。”

“别怕。”

“我会一直在。”

扉间僵硬着身体一言不发，他的身体嵌进哥哥温热的怀抱里，哥哥轻柔的话爱抚着他的鼓膜。但是他浑身颤抖得越来越厉害。

柱间紧紧搂着弟弟，他不知道怎么办才好。“扉间你说说话。”他的声音不知道什么时候带上了沙哑的哭腔。“你怎么了啊。”

他仿佛想到了什么，右手环住弟弟整个人，用力往床边带，腾出左手去够床头柜上的通讯器。医生。必须快点喊医生来。他空白的沸腾脑海里只剩下这一句话。

当他用战栗的拇指按下第一个数字按钮，机械的提示音响起，他的弟弟猛然间发力扣住了他的左手臂。柱间被拽得身子一歪，手臂将台灯哗啦扫飞了出去。

哐，快速坠落台灯被电线扯得一滞，一个弧线砸在了床头柜的侧壁。兹拉兹拉，亮白的光线挣扎着暗淡下去。

黑暗中，扉间颤抖的声音模模糊糊地从紧咬的牙关漏出来：“别喊。”他似乎还想说点什么，然而剧烈的痛苦如惊涛骇浪，在他的全身激荡肆虐找不到出口，生生撕裂着他的灵魂。

他需要一个人来处理这种情况。  
但是他的哥哥不可能丢下他一个人。

只能祈祷，可以平安熬过这次情绪失控。

他躲避着哥哥的目光，努力切断自己的五感，试图催眠自己正躺在深海的千钧重压之下。

柱间手中的通讯器几乎要被他捏碎。他看着弟弟颤抖的白色发梢，心仿佛在被片片凌迟。他丢掉手中的黑色器械，双手捧起弟弟的脸，低下头用濡湿温暖的舌尖，一下下舔舐弟弟的嘴角上已经微微凝结的血痕。

冰凉的铁锈味漫进他的鼻腔。他一闭眼，积蓄已久的泪滚落下来，混进血里，嘴里的味道又泛起咸涩。

砰。有人推开门大踏步走了进来。柱间没有理会。来人干脆地将牢牢相拥的兄弟二人撕开。“出去。扉间我来处理。”柱间睁开眼，他脸上的泪痕的尽头，是被血水染得赤红的唇。

是斑。

是救世主降临了吗？

柱间朝斑点点头。但又咬着唇，执拗地说：“我不走。”

斑看着柱间还蓄着泪的雾蒙蒙的黑色眼瞳，几秒钟后叹了口气。“那你忍着点。”

他扭过头，切断了柱间的视线。深吸一口气，迅速伸出左手掐住扉间的脖颈，右手拽住他的后衣领，将他身上的浴衣撕了下来丢到一边。

整个人压上去，狠狠咬住身下人的肩膀。双手粗暴地在他的胸膛和腰腹游走，圆润的指甲尖锐地划过湿滑的皮肤，偶尔被刚结起的新痂阻一阻，便毫不留情地挑开，顺着细长的伤口一路剖开新愈的鞭伤。不一会儿。斑的十指便蘸满了红色的血和刮下的碎肉。

柱间瞪大了眼睛。他张了张嘴，但是什么声音都没能发出来。

斑不会害扉间的。他告诉自己。

他用力地掐着自己的掌心，仿佛这样就能替他的弟弟承担一些痛。但是他现在什么都感觉不到了。全身仿佛就只剩下一双眼睛，还在感受着这个世界。

斑感觉自己准备得差不多了，撑起身，右手并起两根手指用力捅进身下人的后穴，撑开缩拢的褶皱往里挤。

扉间几乎整个人弹了起来，湿汗的背紧绷着，扬起头喉咙里泄出短促的呻吟。斑顺势将合拢的左手四指塞进他的喉咙，毫不留情地一路插进柔嫩的喉底。

扉间整个人几乎被钉住了，冷汗顺着他的下颌流淌下去。下身丝毫没有受到任何爱抚的性器却微微抬起头。

斑抽出右手，上面满是粘稠透明的肠液。他和扉间的身体都习惯了在粗暴的性事中自发地追逐快乐。

他扶着自己忍耐许久的器官，顶进身下人溢着淫水的熟烂穴口。绵软滚烫的穴肉立马热情地吸吮起来。斑的眼角泛起情动的绯红，眼里隐隐亮起属于写轮眼的红光。

他迅速挺动腰身抽插起来。左手摸向扉间胸前挺立的乳头狠狠一拧。扉间弓起身，泣出脆弱的呜咽。斑眼里的红光更盛，下身急速隐没在被操干得穴肉外翻的泥泞甬道，囊袋拍打在抖动的潮湿臀肉上发出密集的脆响，混着清晰的咕哧水声在房间中交织。

不行。还差一点。

斑紧锁着眉头。他能操纵自己的情欲，却无法控制自己的高潮。身下那个人是柱间的弟弟，他终究没办法将这个潜伏在脑海深处的意识抹去。

他回过头。柱间已经僵在那里一动不动。斑手一探捞过柱间的头，深深地吻了上去。


	9. Chapter 9

斑射在了扉间的背上。他松开左手，用眼神安抚了一下已经失神的柱间。伸手把底下的人翻个面。血腥气哗地溢得更甚，床单和被面上都是斑驳的褐色血迹。

他抬头扫了眼扉间全是汗水的脸，苍白下透着病态的红。摸了把胸腹，体温基本回升到了扉间平日的正常水平，人也不再颤抖。斑略微舒了口气，随便披了身浴衣走下床想去洗手，打算再倒杯水。结果想起了什么，脚步顿了顿回头看了眼柱间。

柱间的右手攥着扉间手腕，看似平静地望着他。斑吐了口气，抓了抓头。柱间倔起来他和扉间都毫无办法。这次看来非得给个解释不可了。柱间只是太相信他和自己的弟弟，并不是真傻。拙劣的谎言只会让他伤心。

斑合上房门，打开白色顶灯，走回去靠着床沿坐在冰冷的瓷面地板上。“你说还是我说？”他询问床上躺着的那一个。没有回应。斑原本就烦躁的心情更是被撩起一片火。向腰后的口袋摸了摸才想起来他已经戒烟两年了。

柱间总是被烟气一熏就皱着眉头打喷嚏。他当初看了一次觉得很好玩，但很快他就再也不在柱间面前抽烟。没多久，他就没机会抽了。因为除了各自会客的时候，他和柱间几乎一直呆一起。

当然中间还经常混着柱间那个弟弟。还好扉间不是那种爱撒娇的类型，斑回忆起族里那些大小姐。不然他保不准不仅戒不了烟，还可能抽得更凶。

斑等了会儿，看扉间没自己开口的意思，开始面无表情地提取脑中的整理好的情报，报备数据似地汇报他所知道的信息。至于后面的解释，就让扉间自己收拾自己的烂摊子吧，谁让他刚好被柱间逮到。

柱间听到开头“一年半前”这个词的时候，就觉得一把利刃在缓缓地剖开自己的心脏。一年半前扉间身上就多了不属于工作的伤。他居然毫无察觉。

听斑一条条阐述他初步处理的方式，咨询医生和自己查阅书籍的结果，后来秘密向提供扉间的各种药，配合着药效说明，以及提供的时间和剂量，柱间闭上了眼睛。

他的弟弟在他不知情的时候，一步步缓慢地死去。他和当年那个一无所知的自己没有丝毫区别。他依旧什么都没能做到。

“最后一次是两天前，100毫克规格的片剂氟伏沙明48粒装，为了弥补之前帕罗西汀的副作用。效果还不知道，扉间应该没来得及吃。”斑感觉头隐隐地开始痛起来，他解脱似地站起身。“我知道的就这些了，至于原因，你让他自己说吧。”

他去盥洗室反复洗了好几遍手，出来冲了杯凉水搁在床头柜上，开始翻扉间的衣柜。当他拖出药箱，看到最上层那板药整整少了一排的时候，额头的青筋跳了跳。

最多每天300毫克，分次服用。自己明明写得很清楚。一次性少了六颗。千手扉间你担心自己死得不够快？

斑用手撑着额头，久违地觉得一阵晕眩。这样下去扉间迟早被他自己折腾死。最好的办法是把他送出去接受全封闭治疗。但是不用想都知道不可能，尤其在板间背叛之后，扉间这边和族内的内线几乎一夜被掐断。

他又不能真的让柱间别管他弟弟了。先不论柱间肯不肯，他自己也曾经是哥哥，又怎么可能不明白柱间的心情。

该死。

这座孤岛正在无可挽回地下沉。自从板间出现后，形势就更加明显。海水已经浮上了他的脚面。他望着远处高耸的死火山顶。不确定是否应该向那里跑去，去毫无意义地延长自己的生命。

反正，暂时不能让他吃氟伏沙明了。斑往下翻了翻，压了片度罗西汀。扉间自从板间的事情后，就让他有种这个人濒临失控的感觉。度罗西汀药效强一点。虽然副作用大，总比他疯起来带着他哥一起疯掉要好。

斑走回去端起水杯，瞟了眼床上。柱间绞了把毛巾，低着头慢慢擦拭弟弟的伤口。扉间沉默着将左手盖在脸上，看不清表情。

空气凝滞地仿佛粘稠的沥青。斑皮笑肉不笑地开口：“起来，喝药。”扉间抬起左臂，啪嗒落到床上，手在空间划过一条弧线。意思相当明显了：我和我哥有话说，识相点赶紧滚出去。

斑冷笑一声，走过去把药片强行塞进人嘴里：“先吃药。”他说得咬牙切齿。刚才真应该操得更狠点。他心想。绝不是他小心眼，这人就欠调教。

杯子里的水晃了晃，溅出来一些，被柱间劈手抢了过去。斑一愣，柱间正抬头气鼓鼓地看着他，凶巴巴的样子，眼里却已经蓄满了将落未落的泪。眼底的哀求意味让斑心猛地一颤。他后退一步摆了摆手，一副投降的样子。

真是上辈子欠了这对兄弟。出门后关上房门的时候，斑心里模模糊糊地想。


	10. Chapter 10

等斑合上门，柱间眼泪啪嗒啪嗒开始往下掉。他连忙用左手背去擦，右手还想继续帮弟弟清理伤口，但视线已经抖成一片没有焦距的虚影。他丢掉手里的湿毛巾，捂着脸平息了一会儿，低头重新审视弟弟的身体。

当他摸到扉间左腹上一道浅色的凸起的窄疤，他感觉自己的眼眶又热起来，这一次却一滴泪都没有了。但他心里却觉得有决堤般的泪海汹涌而出，溢满了整个胸腔。

他当然知道什么样的伤会留下这样的疤。  
毕竟他曾经无数次试图对自己做同样的事情。

他用指尖来回抚着那条疤痕，说不清心中滔天的情绪是一种失而复得的后怕，对这种暗无天日生活的彻底厌弃，还是对徒劳挣扎着，连带着扉间和他一起苟延残喘的自己的恨。

他想开口问问扉间，这是什么时候的事情。但是他的弟弟无声地抬起手，扣住了他的手腕。手指迅速地在他手腕内侧的某个地方摩挲了一下。

柱间顿时满腔的话语都熄灭了。他手腕上的疤是他当年的实验之后的产物。扉间从来没问起过他，他也就假装扉间不知道。

他确实没有任何立场和资格，去询问扉间自残的理由。或许沉默才是唯一的体贴方式。

一片寂静中，扉间开口：“我……”他停了一下，实在不知道该怎么继续的时候，柱间低头温柔地吻住了他的唇角。

“没事。”他低声宽慰。“不用说。”他用温烫的侧脸贴住弟弟的脸颊。“但是以后，你不能再让我这样担心了。”他的泪无声地流淌下来，滴在了弟弟的耳垂上。

“起码，答应我。绝对不要死在我看不见的地方。”

扉间睁开眼，右手摸上哥哥的背，用力按在他的后心上。  
“好。”他习惯性地对他的哥哥作出承诺。

柱间关上房门。扉间拒绝了让医生过来处理他的伤口。不过他身上确实也只是一些皮外伤。柱间听着弟弟的吩咐把脏兮兮的床单和被子都丢到一边，从衣柜里拿了套新的草草铺上。然后从药箱里取出酒精棉花，又喂了片消炎药。待会儿他再过来看一眼，只要不发高烧就基本没事了。

门外斑还靠着墙坐在地上等着，柱间伸出手把斑拉起来。看着斑在活动因为缺血而麻木的四肢，柱间一头撞进斑的胸口，把对方撞得退后了几步。斑无奈地摸了摸柱间的背，把他拽向他们的卧室。毕竟扉间门口不是个谈话的好地方。

凌晨五点。他们并排躺在床上。柱间直愣愣地望着白色的天花板一言不发。斑捏了捏他的手心。“不是你的错。”他沉声道。

确实不是柱间的错。他和扉间从来没有告诉过柱间关于会的具体规定。所以对于客人能对会里的人做到什么地步，柱间根本不知情。他甚至都不知道客人在基于什么规则挑选侍者，以及侍者拥有哪些权限去拒绝客人。

更何况扉间想要瞒住一件事情，别说柱间了，就算是他也估计很难识破。一年半前，与其说是他发现了扉间的异样，不如说是扉间预知到了自己未来病情的加剧，提前找了盟友来合伙糊弄他哥。

当年千手扉间作为千手一族炙手可热的继承人，十五岁就开始接触族务，几次政斗中手腕狠辣利落，滴水不漏。一时间甚至有传言，下一任的千手族长有志统一政界。结果十八岁的时候突然间销声匿迹。

很多人都以为他死了。就连会里的不少人，都从未将眼前的扉间和当年那个千手扉间联想起来。至多不过以为外貌相似，让客人多个趣味罢了。

要不是扉间心里有他哥哥，估计柱间被他榨干价值还对他感激涕零。斑想想感觉心里一阵后怕。还是说清楚吧，这样柱间能少一些不安。大不了以后他再盯紧一点。

就算注定要随着孤岛沉入海底。起码让他们三个站在最高的死火山顶，挣扎到最后一刻。这样说不定，他能多看几眼柱间的笑颜。

那是他唯一觉得乌云之上有阳光普照的时刻。

“扉间他想得太多，又发泄得太少。”斑理了理思绪开口。“他的客人比他告诉你的要多很多，毕竟千手势大，盟友多，仇敌更多。他还需要负责情报收集。其实板间的事情之前，他暗中和族里都有内线联系，甚至说他一定程度上操纵着整个千手的族务运作也不为过。他是天生弄政治的料。”

斑意识到自己有些说太多了，连忙止住了话题。“所以他操心的事情太多。但是对自己的身体，除了强迫他自己好好吃饭，按时睡觉。基本上都没空管太多。”

他侧过头，仔细看柱间的神情，来判断自己要不要继续讲下去。

“情绪压抑太多，就会憋出毛病。尤其，呃，他也没个伴起码能纾解下。到后来只能通过暴力让情绪发泄出来。他的身体又已经很习惯性事上的暴力，虽然应该没什么快感。我之前也就帮过他一次，那次他混吃的药产生了相互作用。”

斑陷入了一种奇怪的矛盾感。他意识到自己不知不觉中，已经了解千手扉间这个人太多。甚至在谈到他的时候，他不自觉地用了他以前那个名字——千手扉间。这是一种对曾经敌人的认可和尊敬。

这或许是他对扉间始终无法真正厌恶起来的原因。

“板间的事情一出，扉间的立场变得艰难。而且板间对扉间的那个态度，扉间压力应该不小。这次情绪失控也算事出有因。”斑挪动了一下，侧过身揽住柱间的腰。“不过总有办法的。扉间比你想象得坚强得多。”

倒是你。你其实比你想象得要脆弱得多。

斑没有说出心里的这句话。他们在沉默中迎来新生的朝阳。但是处于地下的会里，没有任何一个房间有窗户。

在这个不分日夜的地下囚牢，每一个人都在追逐着心中用来替代的光，支撑着他们熬过漫长永夜，去相信黑暗尽头是黎明的曙光。


	11. Chapter 11

斑搂着柱间陷在他们柔软洁白的床上，刚刚浅眠了两三个小时，左臂下的人突然间坐起身。

“柱间？”斑皱着眉头跟着坐起来，他的血压有点低。看着柱间连拖鞋都没穿，开始稀里哗啦地翻箱倒柜，他的头又隐隐痛起来。

“啊……对不起，吵到你了？”柱间抽空回了个头，手底下还在翻着被褥。

斑看了一会儿，有点不太好的预感：“你要干什么？”

柱间抱了一堆棉被薄毯加自己的衣物站起身，嗫嚅着开口：“我想扉间一定很害怕。我想去陪他睡。”他低着头用黑润润的眼睛怯生生地看了斑一眼，视线又飘到一边去。斑顿时头痛欲裂。

害怕？扉间他害怕？  
千手柱间，你还记得你弟弟已经二十三岁了吗？

斑深吸了口气，把快要冒出喉咙的话咽下去，让自己尽量显得和蔼一些：“扉间他可能需要静养。而且他这个病，也不是陪一天两天就能马上好起来的。”

“那我就一直陪他睡。”柱间坚定地迅速答道。“啊，我去看看扉间他有没有发烧。”说完赤着脚，蹬蹬蹬跑出了房间。

斑顿时五雷轰顶。他的低血压刚刚缓解了点，不然不会说出那种没水准的话。他眼睁睁地看着柱间的身影从门后消失，第一次感觉自己的血压在蹭蹭蹭飙升，额头的血管突突地跳了起来。

柱间费力地推开门。他的弟弟睁开眼微微撑起身：“怎么了？”然后就看见他的哥哥一手被褥衣物哗啦摔进了房间。

扉间无言地看了几秒钟，翻身下床开始收拾。“不用不用，你躺着休息。”柱间推着他弟弟回床。“但是……”扉间扭着头看向地上那团凌乱的布料堆，他哥哥的家务能力没人比他更清楚了。

“听我的。”柱间仗着三公分的身高优势，气势汹汹把弟弟按回到床上，摸了摸他的额头。弟弟的眼睛是绯红色的，因为低烧蒙上了一层亮晶晶的水雾，中和了他的冷淡气质，显得迷蒙而乖巧。

柱间不禁想起了小时候唯一一次照顾感冒的扉间的故事。谁让他的弟弟特别能干，就连生病都很少有。那次他兴奋极了，觉得自己终于可以作为大哥大显身手了。结果第二天他就躺在了弟弟的病床边。而且直到他弟弟已经彻底痊愈，他还在咳嗽。

斑喝了整整一杯凉水，压了压心头的火气。他酝酿了一下，推开扉间房间的门，就看见柱间蹲在地上折腾着一堆布料。他抬头看向床上，刚巧视线就和床上的人的撞到了一起。

我哥他要干什么？  
别问我。

脑电波兹拉在空中激烈地摩擦出透明的火花。

等了两三分钟，实在看不过去了。斑把柱间拎起来，丢下一双拖鞋，对着那张讪笑的脸终究发不出火。“我来吧，你……穿好鞋后去陪你弟。”

柱间连忙点点头，穿上拖鞋，跪到床上把他弟弟用薄棉被围成一只臃肿的雪人。如果不是扉间坚持拒绝，他还试图把弟弟的头也包起来。“扉间，我们下床去等，斑很快就会收拾好的。”他柔声哄着他弟弟，搂着他并排在墙角坐下。

你弟弟顶多有点发烧，并不是智力出了问题。

斑表情麻木地腹诽，手中利落地开始换整理床铺。不一会儿，斑的手下就诞生了一张温馨整洁的双人床铺。他的脸上终于有了点笑意，但是很快就挂不住了。

因为柱间高兴地和弟弟一起蹿进被窝，双手抓着被角露出十个指尖，脸还红扑扑的：“斑，谢谢你。”然后眨巴了一下乌溜溜的眼睛，意思和他弟弟的表达方式一样相当明显：可以帮忙关一下灯吗？

斑控制了半天没控制住，伸手在柱间的脸颊上狠狠揪了一下。看着他捂着侧脸，有些委屈地皱起眉，但没敢吱声，感觉心里稍微平衡了一些。

走出几步，斑还是觉得有些不甘心，走回去俯下身给了柱间一个深吻，这才勉强平复了下心态。离开的时候啪嗒关上了顶灯，合上了房门。

回到房间，斑一个人躺在床上，柱间睡过的地方还留着点余温。刚才的吻把他自己撩拨硬了，结果现在的处境变得相当尴尬。

想到几个小时之前，他还试图许愿，希望能永远做那个清醒着守护那对兄弟的人，他就有种穿越时光回去一巴掌扇醒自己的冲动。

一小时后，斑捂着一阵阵抽痛的头，端着一杯冰牛奶拧开休息室的门，他实在睡不着，睁眼闭眼都是柱间冲着他软软地笑。结果里面有个意外的人。

“扉间？你哥呢？”斑有些想不通，要是扉间醒了，柱间怎么会没粘在他弟弟身边。

“他情绪有些大起大落，现在刚刚睡着。”扉间抿了口冷茶，冷淡地回道。

斑现在根本不想和眼前这个人说话，他盘算着要不要回扉间房里，在柱间身边躺一会儿。说不定等柱间醒了还可以做一点别的事情，来作为大半夜奴役他当家政保姆的赔偿。没想到对面那个人罕见地主动向他搭话：“我哥他想干什么？”

斑的遐想被打断了，没好气地回道：“他没和你说？他要陪你睡觉。”后面那两个字咬得格外重一些。

扉间难得噎了一下：“那他什么时候回去？”

斑顿时心中压了半天的邪火开始蔓延：“他说要等你病好。——所以，千手扉间，你最好赶紧「好」起来。”

说完，斑喝了一大口手里的冰牛奶，满身火气地转身出了休息室。

来到扉间房里，斑无声地摸上床，嗅着柱间身上熟悉的气息，觉得折磨了他一整晚的头疼终于舒缓了些。

“扉间……？”柱间迷迷糊糊地半醒过来。“乖，扉间他好着呢。”斑吻了吻柱间的眼角，圈着他沉沉睡了过去。


	12. Chapter 12

柱间不在身边的第一个晚上，斑的烟瘾就有了复发的迹象。他的左手指尖狠命地揉搓着一根未点燃的烟条，难受得狠了，才放在鼻子下闻一闻。

抽一根也没事吧？左耳边有恶魔在低语。  
柱间不喜欢烟味，万一他突然想通了回来睡呢？右耳边天使在做白日梦。

凌晨三点，斑满身冷汗地惊醒，趴着摸过床头柜上的通讯器。按亮之后上面显示着冷冰冰的淡蓝色电子时刻。

该死。只勉强睡了不到一个小时。距离他平时起床的时间起码还有三个钟头。熬夜会削弱他的意志，估计自己扛不过三天。而且后天，就是惯例的那个日子了。然而柱间的归来目前来看还遥遥无期。

盯了天花板将近一分钟。斑果断翻身起床开始收拾被窝。

如果猎物的方向和距离都确定的情况下，还不出手。这种只会错失良机的废物不配拥有宇智波这个姓氏。

幼年的家训始终刻在他的骨髓里。

他当然感谢这个家训，在日复一日的操练下已经融入骨髓，成为他的本能。只是他也未曾料到，他会在某一天，栽在被同一个家训所浸染的同胞手中。

斑搂着一个枕头悄声推开了隔壁寝室的门。他知道扉间肯定醒了。不过他肯定会为了不吵醒他哥继续装睡。

屋里的光线随着门慢慢合拢而彻底消失。斑适应着眼前的黑暗，按照记忆中的路线摸上床。柱间侧躺着睡在床的外侧，把他的弟弟锁在自己和墙之间，还将一条胳膊横在弟弟的胸口，而身上的被子早就已经乱七八糟。

斑把人往里推了推，贴着床边勉强躺下，在柱间哼唧了一下快要醒来的时候，迅速用右臂揽住对方的腰，并且将胸牢牢贴在对方的背后。果然柱间的呼吸很快又绵长起来。

斑很不喜欢别人碰自己的背，但是柱间相反。任何一个不带恶意的人，如果温柔地轻抚他的背脊，他都会舒坦地像一只慵懒的加菲猫，打个哈欠伸个懒腰昏昏欲睡。

扉间和斑都对这种类似于小动物般的习性又爱又恨。他们当然享受这种手到擒来的条件反射般的特质，也对这种无差别式的选择性而不满。

扉间闭着眼睛没有动，他的哥哥被斑推过来了一点，靠得他更近了。迟缓的呼吸喷出的热气直接撩拨着他的耳尖。他感到自己的脸一点点热起来。

他哥哥睡在他身边的时候，他根本无法入眠。不过感到非常安心，仿佛被包容在一滴巨大的澄澈的透明琥珀中，缓慢地在时光流逝下滴落。

他噩梦里的那些折磨，那些摸遍他全身的手，那些插进他身体的器官，那些溅满他全身的体液，以及数不清的对他精神上的凌辱话语。一重重一叠叠污泥般的让他窒息的漆黑记忆，都在哥哥绵长的呼吸中逐渐淡化。

黑暗中，他微微侧过脸。他一点都看不清哥哥的模样，却用目光一遍遍描绘记忆里那张线条柔和的脸颊。

我们一开始就约好的。会一直一直在一起，作为兄弟。  
即便时光也无法抹去，他们留在彼此灵魂中的印记。

扉间从未去深思过，这样的感情究竟意味着什么。对于出生在政治世家，注定为千手贡献一生的他来说，那些所谓的爱情，婚姻，子嗣，不过利益链中的一个环节，不过势力博弈中的一个筹码。

只有他的哥哥是不同的。

他不需要知道为什么。他只需要知道，他想要和他哥哥一直在一起，无论他去了哪里。

这份感情从什么时候开始，又是从什么时候愈演愈烈。他都无暇去知觉。毕竟短短的二十三年光阴中，他的人生起伏跌宕了太多次，如今就连活下去都需要拼尽全力，来保全他哥哥的一份安宁。

快要天亮的时候，卧室里突然发出砰的巨响。柱间惊魂未定地坐起身。他的梦里又是一大片一大片洁白的莲花。而他的弟弟安睡在莲花湖底，他拼命地潜下去捞，却发现只是镜花水月。

啪嗒，扉间越过他的哥哥开了灯。兄弟俩同时探头向床下望去，斑面无表情地躺在地上，眼中是低血压导致的晕眩。

“斑？你怎么睡在……地上。”柱间的手心还冷得发僵，一时间有些回不过神来。

扉间悄悄摸过他哥哥的手，轻轻按了按他的手心。柱间立马会意闭上了嘴。扉间沉默地把他哥哥按躺下，给他掖好被子。给斑空了大概三分之一的位置。接着自己也慢慢躺了回去。

一点五米宽的床，对于单人床来说算得上奢侈。如果挤着三个一米八左右的男人的话，那就拥挤得过了头。

柱间睁开眼的时候，他正七手八脚地搂着他的弟弟，背后是斑火烫的胸膛，紧紧地抱着他，手臂牢牢箍着他的腰。

他热得出了一身汗，一动，身前身后两个人都瞬间醒了过来。安静的空气延续了几秒，也没能冲淡尴尬的气氛。

无言中，斑率先起身，看着柱间磨磨蹭蹭地爬起来，还回头看了好几次弟弟。斑心里一遍遍对自己说，耐心一点，千万要耐心。

你知道丛林里猎鹿的法则吗。

对于那种温顺而敏感的生物，最好的方式不是尾随，不是伏击。而是诱哄它们主动靠近，将脆弱的脖颈主动送到你的刀尖。所以必须要耐心，任何不悦或者烦躁的负面情绪，都会触动猎物紧绷的本能反应。

几分钟后，斑领着柱间回他们的卧房洗漱。扉间这才从床上坐起来。他满身凌乱的伤痕已经初步凝结，残留的狰狞伤口开满了他的胸膛和肩背。深紫色的淤青夹杂其中。

他的客人总是热衷于在他的身上留下各色印记。毕竟眼前这个人的灵魂过于坚韧，面对性事上的折磨总是一副毫无反应的挺尸态度。他们的用尽了各种经典的创意的玩法，却很难彻底击溃对方的精神，留下独属于自己的精神刻印。

扉间冷着一张脸走进盥洗室，镜子里的自己同时冷冷望过来。

他的脑中忽然间浮现起刚才，斑和哥哥前后脚跨出房门的背影。尽管他们并没有牵手，并没有任何暧昧的动作，甚至他的哥哥都在不舍地回望他。

但是他的心就这样痛起来。  
他突然间意识到，他的哥哥仿佛在真正地，一步步离他远去。

而他现在在逐步失去，守护他哥哥的能力和资格。  
终究会有一天，他会不得不将他的哥哥，托付给另外一个人。

或许，他已经失去他了。


End file.
